


Victory is Ours

by M14Mouse



Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [2]
Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Moses decided Senel should learn their awesome victory handshake.  It doesn’t really matter if Senel wants to or not.
Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906294
Kudos: 1





	Victory is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“Alright, Senel. It’s time for me to teach you to be man,” Moses said after a battle. 

Senel’s eye brow rose slightly at the comment. 

“I think that Coolidge has proven himself a warrior,” Chloe said behind him. 

“Yes, Senel is a warrior but is he a man?” Moses said. 

“Uhh….”

Honestly, he had no idea what Moses was talking about. He was about to ask but Will hit Moses over the head. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Will said. 

Moses was about to say something but his mouth closed when he saw the look on Will’s face. 

He shrugged his shoulder. 

He thought that was the end of it. 

He was wrong. 

-LoL-

“Okay, lets try this again!” Moses shouted after another battle. 

His eye brow rose again. 

“What again?”

“To be a man.” 

He sighed. 

“Again?” 

“To be a man and to be among friends, you must have a victory handshake,” Moses said proudly. 

It took his mind a moment but only thing that came to mind was….

“Huh?” 

“My boys and I have a victory handshake. It is important now that we are working together. So, we need one too,” Moses said proudly. 

He glanced over at Chloe, who shrugged her shoulders. 

“Why don’t you ask Chloe?” He said. 

“Because she is a girl!” Moses shouted. 

Chloe and Norma gave him a look that cause Moses to shut up. Will hit Moses over the head again. 

“OUCH!” 

“Perhaps, you should drop this idea.” 

Moses just grumbled away. 

-LoL-

“Okay…let’s try this one more time,” Moses said behind him after another battle. 

He got to say…Moses is really focus on this victory handshake thing. 

“You and Me…Victory Handshake. Now.” 

He sighed as he turned to look at Moses. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Moses said in confusion. 

“It seems important to you. Mostly, I’m doing it because Will is going to knock you cold one of these days. Oh, the girls might kill you,” He said. 

He glanced over his shoulder to see Norma smiling sweetly. 

“Ahh…man. Okay, here is how it goes.”

He watched for a moment as Moses showed him his “victory” handshake. Why on earth would Moses think of something so complicated?

Then again, this is Moses. 

“Okay, it is time for us to try it out.” 

“Okay.” 

He might regret agreeing to this but oh, well.

-LoL-

“Senel, damn it, that is my eye!” 

“Well, you hit my arm. What do you expect?!” 

“Not this!” 

-LoL-

“Okay, we’re going to go slow this time,” Moses said. 

“Like the last time was any better,” He pointed out. 

“Well, you weren’t following along.” 

“I was too.” 

“Was too.” 

“Not.” 

“Was…you know what? Never mind.” 

“Damn it, Senel, come back! I was joking, man.” 

-LoL-

“That was damn awesome, Moses.” He said after their latest battle. 

“Damn straight, man,” Moses said proudly. 

“Wanna try it?”

Moses smiled and nodded his head. 

Clap.

Clap.

Clap. 

“Whoa! We did it!” Moses shouted as he clasped his arm hard. 

“Yes, we did.” He said with a grin.

“It was about damn time too,” Norma mumbled. 

“I like to see you try it!” Moses shouted. 

“No thank you,” Norma said as she stuck out her tongue. 

-LoL-

After they found Moses’s camp destroyed, their victory handshake become a little different. 

He saw it in Moses’s eyes. The loss…the grief…the drive for justice. 

Every time, they do their victory handshake, Moses was remembering his men. 

He knew how that felt. 

Every single time…

-LoL-

After defeat the man that killed Moses’s men, he offered Moses his hand. 

Moses looked up at him and took it. 

Clap. 

Clap. 

Clap. 

“That is how it is done,” Moses said as he clasped his hand. 

“Yes, it is,” He said. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
